


wear me like a locket around your throat

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom Greg House, Humiliation, M/M, Sub Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase's punishment is... interesting, to say the least.





	wear me like a locket around your throat

**Author's Note:**

> for the "chastity devices/orgssm control" square in my seasonofkink card, and the "delirious" prompt in my 15kisses table.

“House,” Chase breathes, delirious with arousal, but his cock still won’t get up. 

He knows why, but he still begs, his mind cloudy and he’s just desperate for his punishment to be over. “Please,” he whimpers. “Please take it off.”

“Mm,” House says noncommittally— he’s reminded of their power exchange with the way he settles on the couch without giving him even a spare glance. He’s fully dressed, even has his reading glasses on as he skims through a book Chase can’t quite make the title of out. While Chase— well, he’s fully naked except for the plastic cage keeping him locked up. “I don’t think so,” he says, still not looking at him.

“Please!” he whines out. 

“No,” House tells him, flipping into the next page. “I know you like it, pet. I know you enjoy the fact you can’t come— can’t even be hard while awfully aroused.”

“House,” he moans out, desperate, face red. “Please, please, I just want to get off…”

“I’ll get you off,” House tells him. “Get the lube, pet.”

He sucks in a breath and stands up. “Yes sir,” he breathes before heading to House’s bedroom, looking through the drawers before getting to the bottle of lube, handing it over to House.

He finally puts the book down, not without putting a bookmark on the page he left off. He kisses him for a second before pulling away. “Good boy. Over my lap, pet.”

Chase obeys, whimpering softly as he watches House warm up the lube between his fingers before pressing one careful digit against his entrance. He whimpers as House pushes inside him, massaging his hole as he gets deeper with just one finger before he curls it just right. 

"House!" he moans out, tilting his head back as pleasure shoots through him. 

"Shh," he coos as he picks his book back up. It's almost embarrassing how much it gets him off, for House to be reading while he fingers him open, like he's merely a background object for him, something not worth his attention whatsoever. He pushes a second finger inside his hole, massaging his prostate carefully, making him cry out as his cock strains against the plastic. 

"House!" he moans. "House, please, I-I can't take it! Can't take it!"

"I know you can," House tells him, pulling his fingers away from his prostate for a few seconds. "I know you enjoy being like this, pet. Don't you?"

"It hurts," he whines in lieu of a response. He can't quite see it, but he knows his soft cock is glistening with pre-come, smearing it over the plastic tip. "Want it off."

"I know you do," House says, starting his ministrations once again, his index and middle finger rubbing his prostate. "But this is your punishment, baby. You've still got two days to go." He hums a little. "You didn't answer my question, anyway."

Chase makes a wretched sound, face burning. "House—!"

"Tell me you like it, baby," House says, starting to pull his fingers off. "Tell me you like it."

He whines, knowing that if he doesn't admit to it House won't keep fingering him open, won't tease him relentlessly. "I-I do like it," he pants out. "I like it a lot."

House still takes his fingers out of his entrance, his digits, slick with lube, ghosting over the plastic cage. He whimpers, hips bucking up into House's thigh, dizzy with desire. House doesn't mind him too much, his book against his back as he teases him, pulling at the lock of his cage with his hand, almost gently. It drives him crazy, just how much he wants to cum— how much he wants the pleasure, the ride of a good orgasm. 

"I think you should ride me," he says, putting his book down once again. "Or maybe I should just put your face down on a pillow to stop your whining and fuck you into the couch. What do you think, pet?"

He makes a desperate sound, clawing at House's jeans and not daring to look up at him. "Please, please fuck me, House, please…" he breathes out. 

"What a good boy," House tells him mockingly before he grabs him and puts him on all fours nearly effortlessly. That's another thing he likes about his arrangement with House, as much as he'd never admit it— how House can pick him up and move him around with ease. 

Then House buries his face on one of the couch cushions, his hands on his hips to keep his ass up as he sinks into him. He howls, pre-come dripping out of the head of his cock, panting and staying in that position. House pistons his hips almost violently, fucking into him without any mercy. 

He gives tugs to his cage, like he means to rip it off him with his bare hands, leaving him with the ability to get hard again, writhing and moaning for his owner to let him come. But he doesn't, simply teases him without an end in sight as he uses his perky little ass. 

"Such a good boy," House grumbles as he fucks into him, fingers digging into his hips. "Such a perfect hole. It's so hungry for cock, boy. So desperate for me to fill you, no?"

Chase pants out, a little dizzy and hazy as he gets fucked, his arms limp against his head, muffled moans leaving him. "P-please," he begs to the couch cushion, drooling all over it, his senses other than the pleasure and the desperation long gone. 

One of House's hands sneaks up and grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling it so he tilts his head back as he pounds into him. "Such a desperate little whore," House coos. 

Chase whimpers, drool and tears on his face as House wrecks him mercilessly. 

"Maybe I should make you go to work wearing something revealing," House tells him as he angles his hips, makes him see stars. He howls and whimpers, clinging onto one of the cushions. "So everyone can see I've got you locked up." He locks eyes with him, staring into his intently. "What do you think, pet?"

Chase whimpers out. "I-I'd love that, sir…"

House huffs and pushes his head back down. "I knew you would."

Chase whines against the cushion and he lets House use him, knowing he'll get relief as soon as his punishment is over.


End file.
